That's Mine
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: Uchiha Itachi got everything he wanted, so did his Little Brother. So, what happens when the two must fight over the same thing?


_**Naruto: That's mine.**_

**Summary: Uchiha Itachi, got everything he wanted; so did his little brother. Little did he know, they were about to fight for the same thing... But what-or who, is this treasured item?**

"Rena is mine, Itachi." Sasuke growled, his raven hair wavering as he turned his head to face his older brother who sat across a well taken care of oak table. Itachi smirked, enjoying how territorial his brother had become over her..

"No Sasuke, she is my gem, also, I found her." Itachi drawled; Sasuke growled again, and glanced up to the top of the table where Rena lay. Her features unintelligible. He bawled his hand into a fist, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Itachi returned to his impassive look.

"I do not want Rena to have too listen to our bickering. Let us take this disagreement outside, foolish little brother." Itachi said, standing up from their dinner table. Sasuke followed the older Uchiha out of the exquisite dining room, Itachi was sure he seen Rena twinkle as the light shone down on her features. He smirked, watching out for anyone who would laugh at their disagreement.

The two Uchiha's stood silently, and stoic for a few moments, sending each other death glares that could match their "fathers". Itachi stood, cool and calculating, tilted his head, waiting for Sasuke to speak. There was nothing, Itachi thought this as strange, suddenly worrying about how his brother had not yet spoken in anger. Sasuke coughed, bringing Itachi back from his reverie. Itachi couldn't refrain the smirk that plastered his face, highlighting his onyx eyes as he watched Sasuke's scowl form.

"Aniki;" Sasuke begun. Suddenly Itachi wished that looks could kill. He mumbled the sentence to himself, whilst Sasuke thought the same thing, Itachi didn't notice the shiver Sasuke had when he had glared to him, and Sasuke hoped he didn't notice.

"I believe that Rena should belong to me, simply because I love her more- and you would only use her as some form of toy until you got bored of her!" Sasuke growled, before smirking. His face fell when he seen Itachi do something he rarely did.

He smiled.

"Why? Foolish little brother, what makes you think I don't care for her more then YOU? What if you lost her?" Itachi questioned, Sasuke growled and smirked looking behind Itachi to see if no on-or nothing was watching them argue, he continued.

"I would climb the highest mountain, search for her in every crevice on that mountain. I would swim the deepest darkest ocean and fight of the sea plants that attempts to attach them to her body. I'd walk through lava for her, hell; I'd even eat lava for her! And you? Older brother, what would you do for her?" Sasuke questioned, Itachi moved towards him, poking Sasuke in the forehead; his onyx eyes sparkling with life. His eyes swirled with compassion, and love for his "Gem".

"I wouldn't ever lose her." Obviously, to both Uchiha's, Itachi had one the battle of the words, now it was onto the war... This is what it was like everyday in the Uchiha household that the maids knew of, the two boys always arguing over people and items. Rena just happened to be that much more important to them both.

"Very well brother! I challenge you to a match of Jen-Ken!" Sasuke cried in defiance to Itachi but somehow still a mannerful voice. He was sure he could defeat his older brother. Itachi nodded, and put his hand behind his back, Sasuke did as well.

"Sasuke-kun, the rules. The rules are whoever loses must never mention this, and also must not ever speak of Rena in the form of lust or want again. Understand?" Sasuke merely nodded, positive he would win. His onyx eyes burning with the desire to hold his precious emerald.

"_**JEN KEN POU!**_" The two brothers yelled at the top of their voices, startling some maids in the upper floors of their mansion. They still lived at home. Sasuke's hand formed a scissors. Itachi's hand made a rock. He smirked, a crooked smirk, the wind rushing through his raven hair, the ponytail whipping his face. Sasuke's hair wavered, the spikes at the back moving. He growled, disappointed.

"_**JEN KEN POU!**_" They yelled, moving their hands at lightning speed. Itachi's hand formed paper, Sasuke's a scissors. Sasuke laughed at his brothers defeat. Itachi cocked his eyebrow, a signal that it was the final round. So slowly, they put their hands behind their back, the tension peeling off of their clothes skin. Itachi was positive he saw a bead of sweat roll from Sasuke's brow. They were concentrating heavily.

"**1" **Itachi called, both hands moved.

"**2" **Sasuke yelled, shaking his head furiously.

"**3" **They yelled together, Sasuke shutting his eyes as they revealed themselves. He had created a rock form in his hand, he opened one eye. The other shut tight. His eyes widened in disbelief, then anger.

"You cheated!" Sasuke yelled, scrunching his hands and balling them into fists in anger. Itachi stepped back, his face returning to its impassive state.

"Where is your proof? You shut your eyes. Foolish little brother, you should not accuse what you do not have the facts for." Itachi drawled, his eyes alight from winning in such an honest manner. Itachi moved, walking swiftly pass Sasuke. Who continued to growl.

"Now Rena, my dearly beloved. I would like to announce to tell you that my love for you is eternal. And to prove this, I want to signify this by having you on my chest for the rest of eternity." Itachi said, calmly walking over to her, his eyes on his beautiful gem. He leant down, and picked her up, taking the chain and clipping it onto "Rena" a beautiful emerald gem. Sasuke glared in defeat, Itachi smiled at it. Tying "Rena" onto his neck. Sasuke seen an orange. Licked his lips, becoming hungry. He walked over to it quickly and picked it up, ready to peel, Itachi's growl caught his attention.

"Foolish Little Brother, that's _my_ orange." Itachi drawled, and yet again, they were drawn into a full blown argument over an inanimate object, only difference was that this one was edible.

**Amiee: Here's hoping you liked it! Review please! ^_^**

**I would also like to claim that I do not, under any circumstance's own Naruto or the characters used with this fanfiction. Except Rena, which is just an emerald. But still, she is mine. -Huggles Rena-  
**


End file.
